Decisions
by BertaS
Summary: Based on the Marriage Law challenge. Hermione and others make thier own decisions for life, love, happines and family. First time author


Decisions

By Berta

March 2005

Disclaimer: Not mine just playing

Chp 1 – Precious

Friday

She had refused the lemon drop. She knew they were trying to help but ultimately the decision was hers and she only had till Sunday to make that decision. Hermione Granger had received twelve petitions for her hand in marriage, none of which she considered 'Husband Material'. Most were Death Eaters that got away, their sons, and a two were contemporaries of Dumbledore.

Now she sat in the Headmasters office, several members of the Order of the Phoenix were discussing the prospects over her head, arguing about the merits of each and which one she should accept.

Most of the order members did not even notice the large rather evil looking bird that flew in and landed on the arm of her chair, those that did only looked close enough to insure that it was not another petition. Hermione unfastened the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am writing in hopes of meeting you at your earliest convenience to discuss the possibility of a marriage contract. I would like to get to know you a little and hear of your future plans and wishes before submitting a petition to the ministry._

_Thank you for your time and consideration._

_Sincerely_

_Lord Setian Snape_

_PS The bird that delivered this is a Goss Hawk. His name is Precious. He is yours to keep as a wedding gift no matter who you choose._

Hermione looked at the bird and thought 'to name such an evil looking creature Precious the man at least has a sense of humor'. She rose and moved to the fireplace where Professor Snape was leaning against the mantel.

Holding the letter out she ask quietly, "Professor, is this who I think it is?"

Snape scowled and scanned the letter. The slight widening of his eyes and a flaring of his nostrils was the only indication of the shock he was feeling. He silently nodded at the girl beside him and she whispered, "Is he a Death Eater?"

His head moved in the negative this time.

"Will you take me to meet him?"

He looked around the room at the squabbling order members, but before he could open his mouth she said, "They won't even notice we're gone."

Snape looked around the room again and came to a decision. Grabbing some floo powder from the mantel and slipped his arm around Hermione. He tossed the powder into the fire and stepped in pulling her with him.

As the green flames died several order members looked to see who had left.

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were missing. Left in their place was an evil looking Goss Hawk and a pile of petitions.

Chp 2 – Lord Snape

Friday

As the fire spat them out she was only kept from falling by the strong arms that held her. As she stepped back there was a voice that was very like the professors.

"What the hell are you going here! Get out! I told you before I don't want Death Eater scum in my home!"

Hermione whirled around to face the older version of Snape, and stated heatedly

"Mr. Snape! You are not making a very good first impression."

The Lord Snape was slightly taken aback by this tiny woman with bushy brown hair who was so vehemently defending his son. He glanced at Severus, who had his face carefully neutral except the slightly raised eyebrow a sure sign that he was amused. He looked back at the woman no she was just a girl, and sneered "And just why should I wish to impress my son's strumpet?"

Hermione felt Severus stiffen behind her and with a light laugh replied "You did request to meet at _my_ 'earliest convenience' Mr. Snape."

Severus said in a very tightly controlled voice "Father, if I may introduce, Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Granger my father Lord Setian Snape."

Hermione chirped, "charmed, I'm sure", while noticing the differences between the professor and his father. The Lord Snape had gray eyes and his hair was that shade of brown that is almost black but not quite, he also has just the slightest of gray at his temples. At the moment he was looking a bit embarrassed.

Lord Snape said to Severus "your mother always said that given half a chance I would make a ass of myself." And to Hermione "I do hope you will forgive me. My son and I have not been on what anyone would call good terms for a long time."

Severus muttered "indeed".

"Severus, you are excused, you may leave" Snapped Lord Snape.

Hermione placed her hand on the Professors arm "the Professor will stay."

Lord Snape replied with a slight bow "as you wish". He then offered Hermione a seat and summoned an elf to bring tea.

When the tea arrived, Hermione ask if he could pour out and prepared three cups one with two sugars and nothing else, one with honey and milk and looked to Lord Snape as to how he liked his.

Severus was amazed that she knew how he took his tea; of course, he was surprised that there was honey on the tray, but then the elves would know it was his preferred sweetener. He moved to the window looking out at the gardens while listening to the conversation between Hermione and his father and thinking that his father was up to something that he was sure he would not like.

Chp 3 – On Bended Knee

Friday

His thoughts must have wandered because he was shocked back to the present by his fathers raised voice "you want that!" he gestured toward the dark man at the window "you actually thought I was going to offer you that miserable excuse for a human being? Do you have any idea what he is? What he is capable of?"

Severus let his head drop and his hair falling across his face dreading what Hermione might say.

Her soft words made him look up through the hair "Lord Snape, I evidently know more of your son than you do." She smiled at her professor and turned back to his father "The Professor may have the Dark Mark on his arm but it is not on his heart. He is not now and has not been a Death Eater for a very long time."

Lord Snape scoffed "I think you have been reading that rot they print in the Prophet, my dear."

Hermione snorted, "I've read it. And if you had read it you would know that the Professor and I along with several others were with Harry when Voldemort was destroyed. If your son were to ask, I would marry him tomorrow."

Lord Snape stared at the young woman who was smiling serenely at him "then I suppose I should write out that petition, if you are sure that is what you want."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and ask quietly "don't you think you should ask your son, if that is what he wants?"

They both looked at Severus where he had moved to a shelf and was digging through a small chest type box.

Lord Snape snapped "what the hell are you doing, Boy!"

"Looking for something, Father" Severus answered absently as he made his way to where Hermione was sitting. When he reached her he knelt searching her face with his eyes and ask, "Are you sure?"

When she nodded he took her left hand and slipped a ring on her finger. "Then tomorrow I will make you my Lady." He smiled slightly and she leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly across his.

There was a surge of magic through the room that had Lord Snape swearing as he headed for his desk and the petition form that was on it.

Chp 4 – The Petition

Friday Evening

Lord Snape was muttering and asking the new couple questions as he wrote the petition.

I Lord Setian Altarian Snape on behalf of my son Severus Salazar Snape do hereby request the hand of Hermione Jane Granger in matrimony

Wedding will take place before the end of this year at the location of the brides choosing.

Wedding will be the full double bonding ceremony

Couple will reside in ancestral home at least 21 days per year. Starting January 1.

Heir is to be conceived with in 3 years of bonding.

Lord Setian Snape

By affixing my signature I Hermione Jane Granger do accept this petition and agree to all it contains

Witnesses

Setian affixed his seal and tapped it with his wand for it to copy itself. As he handed the original to Hermione he said "you will need at lease two pureblood witnesses when you sign this."

She smiled "thank you Lord Snape".

"Setian, my dear" he smiled "you are family now."

Hermione stifled a giggle "yes father" then burst out in a full laugh at the look on his and Severus' faces. Setian laughed with her.

Severus interrupted his lips twitching slightly "We should get back to the school, I am sure that our absence has been noticed by now."

Chp 4 – Witnesses

Friday around 8pm

When they flooed back to Hogwarts, Hermione and Severus arrived in his office.

"Who did you have in mind as witnesses, Miss…Ah, Hermione" his lips twisted into a grimace that was close to a smile but not quite "that is going to be difficult to get used to."

"My calling you Severus is going to be just as hard." At his frown she continued, "We are both used to you being 'Professor'." She gave him a half smile and answered his earlier question. "I think Ginny and Neville would be excellent witnesses and they know to keep their mouths shut till we make an announcement."

Severus nodded "floo the Gryffindor common room" he said handing her a small amount of floo powder from the desk drawer. When she pulled her head out of the fire she said "Gin will find Neville and they will meet us here."

He was sitting at his desk watching her and asked, "Have you thought how you will explain all this to you parents? I can not see them having a favorable reaction to you marring so young, let alone how they will react to my age and appearance." She thought he was saddened by this thought.

Hermione pursed her lips and moved to facing him leaning against the desk almost sitting on it. "They know about the law and that I expected to receive petitions." He looked up at her, his expression saying 'and?' so she reached out laying her hand on his cheek "There is nothing wrong with your age or looks. If they don't like _my_ choice then…" she shrugged "well, we can deal with that if it happens."

A knock and the door opening to emit Ginny, Harry, Neville and Draco Malfoy interrupted them.

Hermione looked at Ginny slightly annoyed and asked, "What part of 'don't tell anyone else' did you miss?"

Ginny made a face "Harry overheard me tell Neville and insisted on coming and Malfoy caught us just outside the door we haven't told him anything."

"Hermione, where did you disappear to? No one even saw you leave the Headmasters office." Ask Harry with some concern.

Hermione replied nonchalantly "Oh well… I went to meet with a prospective Father-in-law."

Draco's eyes about popped out of his head "Shit, Granger you didn't sign anything did you?" at her stunned look he elaborated, "Whatever my Father might have told you, he's up to something. He _won't_ let me keep you."

Hermione cleared her throat and picked up a quill "Thank you, Draco, it wasn't your father. Actually I was going to ask Ginny and Neville to be my witnesses, but I think I would like you to sign as well." She looked at the Professor and to everyone's shock sat lightly on his knee to sign the petition that was lying on the desk with a flourish. She then handed the quill to Draco.

They all inhaled sharply then crowded forward to read the name of Hermione's betrothed. Draco chuckled wickedly and with a smirk said, "Father is going to be royally pissed." He pulled out his wand and tapped the word witness and the words:

By affixing my signature I do hereby witness that the above-signed Hermione Jane Granger was under no compulsions or duress at the time of her signature.

Appeared and he signed underneath them. As he handed the quill to Longbottom he smiled at Professor Snape. "Congratulations Godfather." Snape gave him a tight smile. Neville squeaked "congratulations" as he finished his signature and handed the quill to Ginny who signed with a silly grin on her face and handed the quill to Harry who also had a bit of a goofy grin as he signed but that was because he was thinking how spar Ron would go if he saw Hermione sitting on Snape's lap.

"I take it we need to keep this under our hats until you make some kind of announcement?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, we would appreciate that. Do you know if Precious is still in the headmasters office?" said Hermione standing up.

Harry raised his eyebrow "Precious?"

There was a loud screech and a scrabbling sound that Professor Snape reacted to by pulling on one of the sets of shelves, which swung open to reveal a short corridor and the open door to his private quarters. Precious flew through to land on the back of Severus' chair.

"What a clever bird you are, Precious." She cooed. Then tapped the petition causing it to duplicate it's self twice. Handing the original to Severus and attaching the duplicates to Precious, she instructed him to take one to Lord Snape and the other to the Ministry.

After Precious and the other students left she looked at Severus and said "You want to get the meeting with my parents out of the way?"

The sad look came back to his face and he said, "I suppose we must." He reached into the desk draw for more floo powder and she stepped into his arms. Once again they entered the fire together.

Chp 6 – The Grangers

Friday Evening just before 9 pm

When they stepped out of the fire Hermione called for her mum and dad but there was no answer. Leaving the den heading for the kitchen she glanced at the clock stopped and looked again "they work late on Fridays. They should be here in a bit. Would you like some tea?"

A few minutes later with the water set to boil Hermione opened the cabinet for the tea to find the canister empty. Looking further she found the canister on the top shelf, thinking to herself 'why on earth does mum keep it there?' She asked, "Severus, would you reach the tea down for me? It's the blue canister on the top shelf."

Severus stepped over preventing her from moving with one hand on her hip his chest brushing lightly against her back he placed the canister in front of he his arms briefly trapping her between him and the counter.

She let out a small "oh" sound and he ask if something was wrong. Looking over her shoulder and up at him she smiled shyly "I think I may have just figured out why mum keeps this up there." Severus chuckled softly and moved away as the door rattled and Dr. and Dr. Granger entered.

"Hermione" he mother exclaimed.

"Hello Mum, Dad."

"We weren't expecting you till next week." Her father commented frowning.

Biting her lip Hermione said, "Well, something's come up."

"It must be something serious for you to be home early." Her mum said concerned.

Hermione looked at Severus and back at her parents "I'm getting married." Her mother gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's that law? But your home now, you don't have to do what those people say." He was giving Severus a look of hate. "I just will not allow you to go back." He practically yelled

"Dad, I belong in the magic world." Hermione stated calmly.

"You will do as I say, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, I can't stay." Hermione took Severus' hand and started for the door.

Hermione's father with a cry of "DISOBEDIENT BRAT" slapped her hard across the face knocking her to the floor. Instantly Dr. Granger was pinned against the wall by a hand that felt like a band if iron around his throat and the blackest eyes he had ever seen boring into his soul.

"Granger, do you realize that I could kill you with a word? And there are potions that require bits and pieces of human anatomy? Of course I could transfigure you into a fur bearing animal and give you to my bride to wear." At this point a small hand was placed on Severus' forearm. Severus inhaled sharply; she couldn't know that she had covered the Dark Mark that, though pale and faded, still marred the skin there. When she spoke the rage he was feeling abated. "Severus, can we go now?"

Severus nodded, but before he could release him, the Granger man spoke "You whore! If you leave this house with this man you will not be welcomed back, you will no longer be my daughter."

With a snarl Severus drew back and slammed his fist into the offensive mouth as hard as he could. Dr. Granger slid to the floor as Severus released him.

Hermione looked sadly at her father and said "Goodbye Dr. Granger." Turning she said "Bye Mum."

Chp 7 – Caramia?

Friday around 9:30 pm

They had walked for several minutes before Severus broke the silence "Hermione, where are we going?" he spoke softer than he usually did.

When she turned to him there were tears threatening to fall, she shrugged and shook her head shivering. He reached out and pulled her to him wrapping her in his arms and robes. Bending his head he spoke into her ear, "where do you want to go, Caramia?"

She clung to him and when her answer came her voice was broken by sobs, "Somewhere warm and far away."

He thought for a moment then said, "Alright, but you will have to help apparate us." She nodded against his chest and tightened her hold.

"On the count of three then, are you ready?" she nodded again, he counted and with a whip-crack noise they were gone.

Her first thought when she realized that she was crying on Snape's chest was that he was going to be annoyed with her emotional out burst. Then she realized he was stroking her hair soothingly and that she was actually cuddled in his lap.

She pulled back to look at him and he smoothed the hair away from her face, smiled softly and said "I hope I'm doing this right, I'm not the type people come to for comfort." Hermione smiled through the last of her tears "You're doing great," and buried her face in his neck hugging him tightly. When she looked up again he closed the gap between them to kiss her lightly. Her response took him a bit by surprise. She pulled him closer making the kiss firmer and let her mouth open in invitation.

Severus finally pulled away and Hermione smiled up at him. He smiled back realizing he had somehow gotten her laid down and was half atop her. He skimmed his hand down her side from just below her breast to her hip and back up as he shifted slightly against her. Hermione's eyes widened and she stiffened slightly. He shifted again pressing his erection firmly into her thigh as he leaned to whisper in her ear. "I refuse to take what is not freely given. Caramia, do not fear me." And he kissed the soft spot under her ear.

Severus was pleased that she relaxed so quickly. When he pulled back she brought her hand up to caress his cheek, "I'm not afraid of you."

Severus raised his eyebrow but did not pursue the issue, instead he rearranged them so they could sleep comfortably and said, "Rest now, we will talk in the morning."

Chp 8 – Tomorrow

Saturday early morning

When Severus Snape woke he could smell the sea, hear birds singing, and feel the warm breeze on his face and a weight on his chest. It was, however, the feeling of being watched that caused him to open his eyes. Hermione was lying with her arms crossed across his chest and her chin resting on the back of her hands.

Smiling she said, "Morning".

He groaned, "Please, tell me you are not a morning person," And closed his eyes against the sun that seemed horribly bright for as early as he knew it to be at Hogwarts.

"No, not usually, but according to the sun it must be about ten, maybe later." She laughed.

He opened his eyes, reached up and stroked her cheek with his finger, "we are not in England." He smirked, "do you even know where you are, Caramia?"

Hermione blinked and looked around a slight frown creasing her brow. They were lying on his teaching robes next to a large driftwood log. Trees, sand, sea, birds all pointed to some where on the Mediterranean. But she wasn't sure that was what he meant. Looking back at Severus she grinned, "I'm on the beach, in your arms, what else do I need to know?"

Severus Snape outright laughed, which had Hermione rearing back to see him better. His smile was very attractive, she had never seen him so unguarded and animated.

He pulled her close and rolled them over, "Indeed, there is a bit of a time difference between England and Greece." He then leaned in for a kiss, which heated up quickly. He pulled back slowly panting trying to maintain control, the urge to simply take her was strong and he had already frightened her once. He had no wish to do so again.

She was looking at him curiously when he opened his eyes. Severus smiled slightly and kissed he on the tip of her nose and growled, "You tempt me," a kiss on the cheek, "to take," kiss on the forehead, "_things_," the other cheek, "you are not offering". He proceeded to kiss a trail from her chin to her ear and was starting down her throat.

Her voice was breathy sending waves of desire through him, "Severus, I freely give myself to you." His head popped up to stare at her. "With no hesitation or reservations, I give myself to you." Her hands caressed his back and shoulders. "I make you _mine_, as I give myself to you."

They both felt, and ignored the magic that crawled over them from the repeated phrase and his reply.

"I am yours as you are mine. Hermione, I give myself to you. With no hesitation or reservations, I give myself to you. I make you mine, as I give myself to you."

The magic once again crawled over and threw with her answer, "I am yours as you are mine." Again neither of then took notice of this, except to note that their clothes had disappeared, they did not know nor care how this had happened.

Hermione's cry of pain with his first thrust shocked him, as the magic coursing through him could not. He was able to still himself and wait for her to become use to him and soon she was meeting his thrusts and crying out in pleasure. As they came to completion the magic once again flared, exploding through and around them like one of the Weasley twins fireworks.

They collapsed exhausted both physically and magically.

Chp 9 – Breakfast

Saturday Late Morning

They didn't really sleep long. Severus woke first and was leaning on one elbow with his head resting on his fist, watching her. When Hermione opened her eyes, he leaned in for a kiss and his stomach loudly protested the lack of breakfast. They both laughed when hers answered, with its' own complaint.

They both got up Hermione biting her lip to suppress the hiss at the soreness she was feeling. Severus noticed her expression and asked concerned "are you alright?"

Hermione gave and little shrug, "I'm just being made aware of muscles I didn't know I had."

He reached out and hugged her close "That is to be expected." He tipped her chin up to look into her eyes, "I did not realize. I…" She brought her hand up and placed a finger on his lips.

"I'll be fine." She said firmly. Then to lighten the mood she rose up on tiptoe to kiss him on the chin. Her movement caused her to notice he was again erect. "Of course," she grinned as her hand found and stroked his length lightly "if I had seen this before, I think I would have been terrified."

Severus chuckled and purred his voice sounding very dangerous, "If you do not stop that you will not be able to walk."

She laughed as they broke apart and she started to gather their clothes, which were scattered all around his robes that they had been sleeping on.

Severus picked fruit from several nearby trees and brought it back to their makeshift bed where Hermione was sorting the clothes into two piles. He was pleased that the only thing she had put on was her knickers, allowing him to ogle her as they ate.

As they were completing their breakfast a small brown owl dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. She opened it and held it so they could both read:

Mr. & Mrs. Snape,

Congratulations,

We were surprised to discover you were in residence and that you would perform a bonding ceremony with out submitting the proper forms. However this is easily fixed. If you will stop by my office this afternoon I will have the paperwork ready for your signatures.

Again Congratulations

Aliana Starshine

First Counsel of

The Greek Counsel

Chp 10 – The Greek Counsel

Saturday Mid – Afternoon

Severus and Hermione arrived at the counsel building in Athens to be greeted by a young woman and shown to a small sitting room. Shortly after a lady who seemed to be almost as old as Dumbledore entered, she handed a folder to Severus and sent the young woman out.

She gave them both a long look, "You have been away much too long, Severus." She finally said sternly.

Severus hugged the old woman and said, "Yes, Grandmother. I have indeed." He turned to Hermione who was shocked, 'his grandmother was the Greek equivalent of the Minster of Magic?' "Hermione, this is my maternal Great Grandmother, Lady Aliana, Grandmother, my bride, Hermione." He introduced her proudly.

The old woman smiled as she hugged Hermione and kissed her on each cheek, "Welcome to the Family, my dear."

"Thank you, Lady Aliana." Hermione said in something of a daze.

Severus was looking through the folder and looked up with an evil grin. "Caramia, Grandmother has just saved us from the extra spells that the Ministry is placing on those married under the Marriage Law."

Lady Aliana snorted, "Nonsense, the Ladies Isle is **not** under the control of the British Ministry. And Cornelius Fudge will have another think coming if he tries to dictate to me."

Hermione smiled and asked, "The Ladies Isle?"

The old woman chuckled, "He didn't take you further than the beach did he?"

"Grandmother," the annoyance in his voice was plain, "Hermione has had a difficult couple of days, and frankly the stairs would most likely have killed us this morning."

Hermione was looking at the two of them with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance.

There is more to our Isle than the beach, we will explore later." He stated.

"Severus, you will show her everything before returning to England." Commanded Lady Aliana, "Besides you can floo straight into the great hall of that school of yours from there."

Severus locked eyes with the old woman for a moment before bowing his head, "Yes Ma'am." He cleared his throat and with a glare said, "If you are finished making me feel like a naughty 12 year old. May we have a quill so that we may get these signed?"

Lady Aliana and Hermione both laughed. After signing the papers they joined several other counsel members for an early supper then Severus took Hermione on a quick shopping trip and back to their beach on the Ladies Isle.

Chp 11 – The Ladies Isle

Saturday Evening

Severus led Hermione from the beach through the dense forest. She noticed that they were climbing steadily. When they reached the stairs that Severus had mentioned Hermione understood his earlier comment, they where narrow and lead up the steep Cliffside.

As they rested on a small landing she looked out at the setting sun while leaning against Severus, the view was incredible. "Severus, are we going to make it to the top before it gets dark?"

He smirked "If we do not dawdle to much we should be able to climb the remaining one hundred eighty two steps before the sun is completely swallowed by the sea."

"182 more, how many have we climbed?" She wondered if he was actually counting as they went.

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, "this landing is exactly half way." He released her and motioned for her to continue climbing. As she climbed she thought about what she had learned about this island at lunch.

The island was an extinct volcano. The goddesses, Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite, had all bestowed gifts on the progenitors of the Snape line here. The family had erected a temple to the Ladies on the rim of the volcano, which they were currently climbing. Since that time the caldera had filled to create a plateau and a house had been built.

She also discovered how the Counsel knew she and Severus were on the Isle; evidently everyone within several kilometers around had felt the magic of their bonding being completed. Hermione found this a little embarrassing, as she knew how they had completed the bond.

Her thoughts were interrupted by reaching the summit and Severus directing her along the gravel path. When they reached the porch of the house he suddenly swept her up into his arms with a grin at her squeal of surprise he asked, "It is a muggle custom to carry the bride into the house, is it not?"

Hermione laughed "Well, Yes. But you could have warned me."

Severus indicated for her to open the door and as she touched the knob they both cried out. He dropped to one knee refusing to release the now limp Hermione as the door swung open. He struggled to his feet and staggered into the house and slumped on the couch cuddling his new bride close. He knew it was just the wards re-adjusting but this was not usually done while touching nor was the door usually the trigger. Severus was just able to get them into a semi comfortable position before he passed out.

Chp 12 –

Sunday Morning

Hermione woke to with a strange awareness. The whole island was like Hogwarts in that it was almost sentient. There seemed to be a feeling of satisfaction to the island.

She started to roll and stretch but realized too late that there was nothing to role onto, she clutched at Severus and wound up pulling him off the couch with her.

They landed on the floor in a tangle. Hermione had to laugh at the expression of utter confusion on his face as he looked around and down at her through the tangle of his hair. When he frowned at her she reached up and smoothed his hair away from his face pulling him down to kiss him thoroughly. "Good Morning, Luv. I didn't realize we hadn't made it to the bed." She said.

She went ahead with her stretch yawning and wiggling underneath him causing him to groan and press into her as he claimed her lips again. She could feel his desire, not only against her thigh but also through the link with the Isle. He had left her mouth and kissed his way to her ear where he whispered haltingly, "Caramia? Are you? … OK Do? … Do you think…you could…bear my attentions?" He pulled back looking at her with a strange combination of concern and lust.

She smiled, "Here on the floor or will you take me to bed?" She asked sensuously.

He stood pulling her to her feet. "The bed I think." And sweeping her up into his arms he carried her to the bedroom.

Some time later as they lay holding each other, his head resting on her breast, Severus sighed, "I keep expecting to wake and find I am dreaming. A perverted old man, lusting after his student." His voice was rich with self-disgust.

"Severus," she spoke softly stroking his hair, "It is not perverse for a man in his prime to want a nubile young woman in his bed." She had to fight to sound stern, "However, if I catch you letting some floozy make eyes at you, someone is going to get hexed."

He chuckled, "I would have to give you a detention." He raised his head to look sternly at her but she could see in his eyes he was delighted with the teasing.

In a sad voice she said, "No more lusting after students for you." She shook her head.

"Not even you, Caramia?" He asked with a mock pout.

She pretended to consider this then said "Well, OK. I think we can make one exception." And she kissed the tip of his long crooked nose. Then she giggled, "Would you really give me detention?"

He smirked, "Of course, you would have to be '_properly punished_' for hexing another student."

She bit her lip then with a wicked grin and a gleam in her eye, "Oooh! What kind of _punishment_?" and she wiggled against him.

A grin spread across his face as he moved and her eyes grew huge and a smile was growing as he whispered in her ear.

Chp 13 – Plans

They eventually decided that they needed to prepare to return to Hogwarts. They rose and ate breakfast served by a tiny elf. Severus explained that they would visit the temple before leaving. They headed out into the gardens holding hands.

Hermione spoke "How do you think they will react back at school? Will our dream turn into a nightmare?"

Severus squeezed her hand, "I think it would be prudent to work out some things, so a to present a united front, as it were."

They came to a stone bench and sat. "I should probably drop potions class." At his shocked look she continued, "That way no one could accuse you of playing favorites."

He smirked, "I believe you made that accusation yourself, not so long ago."

She smiled, "Well, you were allowing Draco to be a bit more of a prat than usual, and it isn't like you still have to do so to please Voldemort."

He shuddered and clapped his hand over this forearm. Hermione frowned, "I thought you said it didn't hurt anymore?"

Severus shrugged and snapped "It does not." calming slightly, "However, for a very long time that name actually did cause pain."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Severus," she got a very thoughtful look, "No wonder you were always so snarky at order meeting. It must have been torture having it bandied about like we always did."

At his scowl she brought her hand to his cheek "I don't think any of us ever really thanked you properly for all you had to endure, and don't think I don't know what some of that entailed." She gave him a look and he realized that she did indeed know at least some of the horrors he had had to witness and actively participate in to maintain his place with the Dark Lord.

Severus swallowed hard and she pulled him into a hug, "I won't ask you anything about that, it's the past, and we only need worry with the future."

He held on tight for a moment his face buried in her hair, when he sat back she said briskly, "now, I would still like to take the NEWTs for potions but I think I can manage an independent study."

Severus snorted, "You could have passed your NEWTs last year, I will set you a course that might actually challenge you for a change, hell I would be willing to bet that by this time next year I could have you ready to set your Mastery." Her shocked look at the complement made him laugh. He nuzzled her ear whispering, "That is, of course, if that is something you would be interested in."

She looked up at him, "I don't know," she smiled, "I think I would like that." She sobered, biting her lip, "I might have other concerns a year from now." She looked across the lawn toward the temple.

He stroked her cheek with one long finger, "What is wrong? What is it that has you so worried?"

She shrugged, "Well we have been rather active the past couple of days, and I hope that won't change. But… We haven't taken any preventative measures."

Hermione bit her lip watching him as her words penetrated. His hand slowly moved to her stomach, "You don't think?" He was breathing hard, clearly having mixed emotions. Elation seemed to be warring with terror at the thought of fatherhood.

She gave him a half smile, "It's much too soon to even guess." She covered his hand on her stomach, "When it happens, it happens. You are OK with that, aren't you?"

Severus pulled her on to his lap, "I have to admit it is a frightening thought." He hugged her close hiding his face in her hair, "I never allowed myself hope. Who would, could possibly want _my_ child?" He moved to look her in the face, "Caramia, if this is a dream," he begged, "Please, do not wake me."

She held him close. "I won't. Severus, I want your children."

Severus choked and held her by the shoulders at nearly arms length stammering "C-C-C-CHILD-REN ?" Hermione had never seen him like this "MORE THAN ONE?" She was growing concerned that he was going to have some kind of break down.

She clasped his arms at the elbow while rising to stand before him when she spoke it was rather sharply. "Severus, I do not mean to emulate the Weasleys." Her tone softened. "But, yes more than one. I am your wife, your lover, and I will be the mother of your children. She watched as he got himself under control. They sat a while each thinking their own thoughts.

He finally broke the silence asking softly, "Did you wish to move in with me right away or would you prefer to stay in Gryffindor tower?"

She snorted, "Do you honestly expect any other pureblood to allow their wife to live separately? We do have your reputation to consider." Then she grinned and leaned toward him, "Besides it would be difficult to shag like bunnies with me in the tower and you in the dungeon," she tilted her head to the side, "don't you think?"

He laughed playing with her hair, "Well, if you want me to go all Pureblood on you, I suppose I could take you back to Fathers, lock you in the tower there and just visit you when I feel the need." He smirked at her astonished look and continued. "But I feel that would be a bit inconvenient. As for _shagging like_ _bunnies,_ I would rather take my time." He raised his eyebrow at her.

Hermione coughed and in a business like manner said, "I move in right away, so we may make love as the mood strikes us. I study in Gryffindor common room with my friends. I do independent potions study under your watchful eye." She bit her lip thinking, "I think I'll also concentrate on charms, transfiguration and history, god knows Binns needs replaced. I just have to figure out a way to get that through Professor Dumbledore's head with out resorting to the use of a sledge hammer."

Severus' eyebrow quirked up again, "a _sledge_ hammer?" he inquired.

Hermione closed her eyes and let her shoulders slump, "It's a large hammer used to pound heavy stakes or to break down walls, not unlike a Goblin War Hammer." She opened her eyes, "Why isn't Muggle-studies a required course? It could also include things like etiquette and law for both the wizarding and muggle worlds."

"I quite agree," he looked embarrassed "however such a class would not have been, and sill might not be well received."

She smiled "I'll need some light reading on the subject."

Severus smirked having seen her with 'light' reading, he knew she would conduct an exhaustive search. "We should be able to find you something. We might even be able to find you a Goblin War Hammer. I have often thought one might come in handy when dealing with the headmaster."

They laughed as they rose and continued to the small temple on the edge of the cliff.

It was a round temple with a domed roof supported by lots of columns. Inside were statues of the 3 goddesses. Outside it were the formal gardens with fountains, benches and small alters to the other gods. Severus stopped by a bench looking out over the sea. "Go on in, I have a feeling I should wait." Hermione nodded as she too felt something urging her to be alone.

She was only gone a short time when a voice called him to enter. Hermione was standing facing him surrounded by the statues. He thought he had never before seen such a lovely creature, her hair was bound in a silver circlet and she was wearing a light blue gown. Somehow he knew that the goddesses had bestowed more gifts on the Snape family and he hoped he was worthy.

Chp 14 – Inquiry at Hogwarts

Sunday afternoon

They stopped short at the large crowd in the entry hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nearly all of the students and faculty where there as well as a lot of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, quite a few ministry aurors and flunkies along with the Minister of Magic (Cornelius Fudge) himself. Also present were Lucius Malfoy, the elder Crabbe and a little old man leaning on a staff, all in the hall were yelling.

The couple in the door where eventually noticed and there was a pause before total chaos erupted, there were several cries of relief, accusations and questions as to their recent whereabouts and activities. Eventually the Headmaster shot sparks from his wand and called for quiet, where upon Fudge called out, "Arrest him!" pointing at Snape.

Hermione was quick to step in front of Severus and assume a defensive posture, "Just what are you saying the Professor has done?"

"Miss Granger, get out of the way and let my people do their jobs." Fudge yelled.

"I am waiting to hear the charges." Her eyes moved from Fudge to Tonks, who rolled her eyes, and Shaklebolt, who shrugged slightly.

"Miss Granger…" Started one of the aurors, who she didn't know only to be cut off.

"Don't call me that." Everyone looked startled as she pointed her wand at Percy "Charges! Now!" she growled.

Percy stammered out "Assault on a muggle and abducting a… muggle… born… witch…" he kind of trailed off as though he just noticed the absurdity of the charges.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and up at Severus, and sniggered, "Goodness Luv, when'd you have time for all that?"

There was a gasp from the students and an even louder one as instead of the expected reaction he chuckled, "I believe they mean you." As his arm snaked around her waist to rest his hand on her stomach, he bent his head and whispered in her ear making her laugh.

Molly Weasley screeched "Severus Snape, unhand that child at once!"

Severus speared her with a glare, "If she wished my hand removed" he practically purred "I have no doubt that she could and would remove it herself."

Hermione made a quick motion with her wand and muttered something that only Severus heard. One of the aurors who was trying to get around behind the couple stood frozen in place. "I think that _if_ you are going to arrest Severus on charges that are not true, then you are going to need more aurors." Hermione drawled then stated firmly "The DA protects it's own."

Nearly every student in the hall went to a defensive posture either surrounding protectively the couple and several staff members including Poppy Pomfrey, Argus Filtch, and Remus Lupin, although he wasn't technically a member of the staff this year. Other students surrounded Malfoy, Crabbe, Fudge and his flunkies and the aurors.

The little old man with the staff on being threatened, cried out fearfully, "I just came to see if Miss Granger had made a decision yet but on further consideration I might like to withdraw my offer."

Hermione looked a little surprised then smiled, "Mr. Abrams?" at his nod she continued, "Yes, I have made my decision, I signed a contract Friday night."

Old man Abrams swallowed and with a somewhat frightened look around the room, "can I ask who?"

Hermione's smile grew as she looked up at Severus, who swept the room with a glare and said smugly, "Hermione and I…" He was interrupted as one of the aurors yelled out, "I don't believe this, Miss Granger, he" and the man gestured at Snape, "assaulted your father."

Hermione started shaking and in a voice that many in the room recognized as 'the I'm going to hurt some one voice' "I said do not call me that, he is not my father any more." Snape's arm tightened around her and she turned in his embrace to hide her face in his chest. He could feel her taking deep breaths in an attempt to not cry.

Mrs. Weasley said "what? I don't understand, what does she mean 'not her Father any more?"

At the same time Shacklebolt ask, "How badly was Dr. Granger injured and what proof is there that Snape had any thing to do with it?"

One of the aurors consulted a notebook and said "the man had a broken jaw and some loose teeth, but once we had it fixed he identified Snape by name and gave a good description."

Shacklebolt looked at Severus, "do you have an alibi, Snape?"

Severus smirked as Hermione choked out "he's been with me since just after noon on Friday."

"But, Hermione you didn't disappear till late Friday evening." Said McGonagall then clapped her hand over her mouth.

Hermione turned enough to look as her, "Lunch in the great hall, then double potions till 3pm, then a meeting in the Headmasters office, during which I received a letter from a prospective Father-in-Law. I ask Severus to escort me to a meeting."

Lupin broke in "but why didn't you let anyone know where you where going?"

The auror with the notebook said, "What is this mans name and have you been there all this time?"

Severus smirking said "No, we haven't and my fathers name is Lord Setian Snape."

He looked at Lucius and sneered, "you lose Lucius."

Lucius drawled, "Draco will be heartbroken."

Hermione looked around and caught Draco's eye. "Hey, Drake, did it break your poor little ferret heart to witness my petition?"

Draco looked at the shocked look on his fathers face and grinned, "Only a slight twinge there, Muddy."

Hermione smirked and Severus scowled at the alteration to the nickname he usually used.

Ron suddenly perked up "wait a minute, HE was a witness? Why didn't I get to witness? Who else knows about this?"

He and a lot of people looked around at each other. Neville stepped forward, "I knew." Ginny said, "So did I."

Harry nodded "Sorry Mate, we took an oath not to say anything till it was announced." They all nodded.

The auror with the notebook said, "So, which of you signed and what are your names?"

Harry smirked and ran his hand through his hair causing his scar to show and said, "We all did." And pointing at each in turn "Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom," the auror's eyes bugged out and Harry continued motioning to Ginny "Ginevra Weasley and" laying his hand on his own chest and leaning forward slightly "in case you hadn't figured it out I'm Harry Potter."

Many of the students around the hall sniggered at this. The mans hand shook as he wrote thinking 'this should have been a simple questioning and fine, _but no,_ Fudge had to stick his nose in. Five of the most famous or powerful names in the wizarding world, no six Granger was pretty famous and powerful in her own right.'

"Alright" it came out a little squeaky, the man cleared his throat and continued in a more normal tone, "Where did you meet Lord Snape and how long where you there?"

Snape sighed and Tonks spoke up "Smith, are you really going to conduct an investigation in front of all these people?"

Smith looked at Tonks, "Yes, I'm going to get a time line and the reason Snape hit that stupid man. Then I'm going to fine them both for wasting my time.

Severus and Hermione both smirked and Severus said "Very well. We where at Snape Castle till around eight when we flooed here to my office. Hermione contacted her friends and ask them to meet us there. We were at the Granger house just before nine and left just after. The reason I hit the bastard was that he struck Hermione, called her a foul name, and disowned her."

Draco said shocked, "He disowned her?"

At the same time and in the same tone Ron said, "He hit her?"

Neville cried "And you let him live?"

Many of the students where glaring at Snape, and Harry said with a scowl, "He couldn't very well kill him right in front of Hermione. Even Snape isn't that rude or stupid."

Auror Smith coughed and said, "I believe there where some rather inventive threats as well."

Snape chuckled again "I have no intentions of carrying those out, as I have no wish to sleep on the sofa." And his eyebrow rose suggestively as he leered at his new wife, who giggled, and replied quietly "I have no intention of letting you sleep on the sofa." And standing on tiptoe she pulled him down for a kiss.

Professor McGonagall scolded "Hermione Granger!"

Releasing Severus, Hermione turned to her professor "Snape, Professor, My name is Hermione Snape!"

The End

24


End file.
